


Time for a Change

by IzaG201



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Actually a beta would be nice, I mean they're nine ten and twelve years old, Kind of a poly, Mom come pick me up I'm scared, also more ideas as to how this should go, but not really, first Little Nightmares thing, no beta we die like RK, so Ima destroy it-, this game destroyed me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaG201/pseuds/IzaG201
Summary: Mono starts to realize that maybe the world doesn't hate him as much as he thought it did when it decides to send him two new friends.Aka: Ya boi needed some closure, so I'm writing a fixit, fluff included down el line
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono (Little Nightmares) & Ivy/IV (Oc), Six (Little Nightmares) & Ivy/IV (Oc)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Time for a Change

**Author's Note:**

> In which Mono and Ivy meet new people. Who happen to be each other-

Mono woke with a start, letting out a sharp gasp. Where was he? He sat up and turned around in time to see a Tv's static fade to black. He slowly got to his feet, making sure to keep his bag over his head. He didn't know where in the forest he was, and his last memory was of that girl being taken by the Hunter.

He felt his body tense up at the thought of the girl. He'd distracted her and gotten her caught. How long had it been since then? He should hurry. Try to save her. It’s the least he could do to help. 

Tripping over someone else threw a bit of a wrench into his plans.

XXXXX

Ivy groaned as he woke, his head pounding as if he'd been slammed against a brick wall. "A very real possibility," he thought. He then took notice of the cool grass and cold air. He also noticed the distinct lack of buzzing in his ears.  
Where was he? Why couldn't he hear the Transmission?

His thoughts were cut off as a voice rang out.

"Who..?"

He backpedalled, glaring at the source of the sound. What he saw, though, caused all of his hostility to melt away in an instant.

"....One...?"

Mono blinked, though Ivy couldn't see it behind the paper bag.

"D-do...do I know you?"

The pounding in Ivy's head, along with the stranger's striking similarity to his former friend made it hard to answer that.

"I...no. You just look like an old friend.." Ivy managed, taking a seat to hopefully calm his headache. It helped a bit.

Mono didn't believe it for a second of course. He was naïve, not stupid. He let the taller boy have his rest, though. He was taking the time to study the newcomer, and the same could be said for Ivy. 

Ivy was a tall, lanky boy with olive skin and long dark brown hair that covered his eyes and ears. He wore only a dirty white T-shirt, one that was obviously too big on him if its length and the way it hung off one of his shoulders was anything to go by. Just where the shirt ended, a pair of plaid pajama pants, dirty but whole covered his legs and bare feet.

Mono on the other hand was a short, slightly stocky boy with thin limbs, his face hidden by a brown paper bag with eye holes cut into it. He wore what seemed like burlap pants and a thick trench coat, held together by a single button at the neck. Like Ivy, he was barefooted.

Mono stared for a moment longer before deciding to take a seat beside the taller child. Maybe Mono could enlist his help.

"So...what's your name?"

"Ivy, as in four. You?"

"Mono. Um...as in monochrome?"

"What are you doing out here?" Ivy asked, sparing a glance at his bag wearing acquaintance.

"I just woke up here," Mono answered. He felt there was more to it than that, but couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Seems a little strange that we both just woke up here, don't you think?" Ivy questioned, ripping up some of the grass. His migraine had faded to just a dull ache in the back of his head by this point

"Y-yeah, I guess so.." Mono mumbled, though he was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't an accident.

They sat in silence for a few moments after that. Then, Mono stood before offering his hand to the taller boy. Even through the mask, Ivy could tell he was smiling at him.

"We should go together. Two heads are better than one after all."

Ivy couldn't help but smile a little himself. Having someone to watch his back wouldn't be so bad, especially when he'd been on his own for so long.

"Alright. Why the heck not?"  
Needless to say, he took Mono's hand.

X X X X X

The Thin Man slowly blinked awake. So often did he drift off nowadays. Though he did not dream, he did remember. And those memories made all his anger, regret, and bitterness resurface. However, when he woke this time, the Thin Man could not help but ponder.

Who was Ivy?

The name alone brought warmth into his chest, much the way Six did before the bitterness set in. The only thing she would bring now was an icy cold to his heart. Yet, no matter how he searched, he could not find a memory beyond their meeting. Perhaps this was the Black Tower's doing? The Thin Man sighed and closed his eyes again. What did it matter? He was stuck. Doomed to repeat the same actions until the end of time. Stuck in the loop, just as he had always been and just as he always would be. 

Despite himself, he hoped Mono would ignore the Tv's this time..

X X X X X

About an hour and a half had passed since their meeting and to say things were going roughly would be an understatement. Mono could hardly remember where all the traps were from his last trip through and Ivy could barely keep up with his bag wearing friend. 

They had managed to find a small den to rest in for just a little while. It stunk of decay, but it was better than being in the open.

"Who the hell is setting these traps anyway?" Ivy whined, his face flushed from adrenaline. He couldn't count how many times he'd nearly stepped into a baretrap.

Mono let out a little moan of pain as he answered, his hands raw from setting off some of the traps. "The Hunter. H-he leaves them for animals and…"  
Mono didn't finish after that, but the implication was clear. 

"Animals and kids"

Ivy went quiet at that. Mono understood. They'd both lost someone to the adults. Everyone had at one point. It was impossible not to in a world like this. Someone wasn't quick enough. They hadn't covered their tracks. They'd starved, gotten sick, made a jump they couldn't land.

Ivy let out a long exhale.

"Let's keep going. That girl you mentioned needs help, right?" He offered the most convincing smile he could muster.

Mono managed a nod, taking Ivy's hand as they stepped out of their safe space.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment on how trash or good it is if you hated or enjoyed it. I'll uh. Update this eventually


End file.
